RWBYRSWEEK: RenPyrrha
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: Day 3: Ren/Pyrrha Relationship: Friendship


Pyrrha sits on her bed, cleaning off her weapon. No one else is in the room but her. She enjoys it actually. After a long day of trying to teach Jaune how to fight, some peace and quiet is much needed. She had tried all day long to help Jaune. She has seen him grow a lot, but he still has much to learn.

The door opens, and Ren comes into the room. He himself looks tired. He walks over to his bed and collapses onto it. Pyrrha sets her weapon down.

"You feeling okay?" Pyrrha asks Ren.

"I'm fine. Nora just…was being Nora. She wore me out training today." He tells her.

"Where is she now?"

"I have no idea. She ran off with Ruby as I was packing up. Maybe she can burn some of Nora's energy off. Where is Jaune?"

"He went to go do some studying."

"And you are not helping him?"

"While he gladly accepts me helping him with fighting, he much rather study for test and quizzes by himself."

Ren shrugs. If that is what he wants to do, so be. Pyrrha drums her fingers on her bed. While Ren is her teammate, the two have not really talked all too much. She wants to figure out something to say or do; she really does not want to sit in this silence with him.

"So, Nora was being her crazy old self, huh?" Pyrrha says smiling.

"Yes. Right before practice, when I was not looking, she ate a bunch of candy. I am telling you this, never. fight. Nora. on a. sugar high. That girl would not stop." Ren says.

"Was she really that bad?"

"Oh my god." Ren sits up "No, when we were doing hand to hand combat, she was moving around so fast, I think she could have beaten Ruby in a race."

"Well, when I was doing the same thing with Jaune, he tripped over the mat and fall flat on his face. I think he gets more injuries from himself then from someone else."Pyrrha laughs.

"You think that is bad? One time, we Nora and I were in class, I had fallen asleep. When I woke up, my hair was in pigtails. She was not really happy when I forbade her my pancakes the next morning."

"Once, when Jaune and I were in class, he went to go sit down on the chair, and somehow missed it. He, of course, fell to the ground. How he missed his chair, I still don't know."

"Pft, once, Nora was walking ahead of me in the woods. I was looking around, making sure there were no grimm around. When I looked back at Nora, she was gone. I found her chasing some Ursi. Like, the Ursi where running away, _from her._ What goes through that girl's mind, I have no idea, and I do not want to find out."

"Jaune was once looking around for something to start a fire. He ended up stumbling upon two Beowolves. One of them was a huge one, so he got spooked and ran away. I had to take care of the two Beowolves while he was hiding behind a rock. That boy sometimes."

"We have some weird partners, now do we?"

"Yes, yes we do."

Both Ren and Pyrrha start to laugh as they talk about their partners. Ren talks about how Nora is always dragging him into crazy things and that there have been many times where Ren has had to stop her from doing something completely insane. Pyrrha talks about how, even though he is trying, Jaune keeps screwing things up. She sometimes can't help but laugh at Jaune's failed attempts some times.

"Do you wonder if they talk about us like this when we are not around?" Pyrrha asks Ren.

"I know Nora might. As for Jaune, he might not be able to get a word in with Nora talking like crazy." Ren answers.

"That is very true. I wonder what the two of them are up to. Do you think Ruby has calm Nora down, or do you think Nora has drained Ruby of all her energy?"

"I think Nora as robbed Ruby of all her energy. Do you think Jaune is awake and studying, or do you think he has fallen asleep?"

"I think that he is dreaming about being a big macho leader right now."

"What are we going to do with those two?"

"I don't know. Should we go find them?"

"Sure." Ren says and stand up.

Pyrrha follows Ren's lead and stands up. The two teammates walk out of the dorm, looking for their partners; all the while they still talking about the antics of their partners.

* * *

**Very short because, yeah, i had issues writing about was the only thing that came to my mind...**


End file.
